


Vô vọng

by thypham313



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thypham313/pseuds/thypham313
Summary: tuyện quá ngắn để có thể tóm tắt.





	Vô vọng

Căn phòng chìm trong biển lửa, Harry trên cán chổi lao như điên đến cạnh Draco, nắm lấy bàn tay đó. Tưởng chừng như đã cứu được cậu, mang cậu rời khỏi nơi nguy hiểm này. Lối thoát kia chỉ gần trong gang tấc, cây chổi vùn vụt vượt qua cơn lửa đói khát, thoát khỏi căn phòng. Từ phía sau, một cái ôm thật chặt, nhưng một giây ngỡ ngàng, người ngồi phía sau lại buông lỏng, thả nhẹ cơ thể trở về với ngọn lửa đỏ rực. Màu vàng xen lẫn đỏ chói rực bao lấy cơ thể mảnh mai đó rồi mọi thứ đều bị lấp kín, chôn vùi trong màu tro tàn của đất và đá.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Harry Potter – Cứu thế chủ vẫn không ngừng tìm và diệt lũ tử thần thực tử, bảo vệ nền hòa bình. Các trang báo đều nói thế. Duy chỉ hắn mới biết được, hắn chẳng muốn bảo vệ hòa bình hay cái mẹ gì cả. Hẳn chỉ đang truy tìm dấu vết của một người thôi. Hắn biết chắc Draco vẫn còn sống mà, chỉ là cậu ta đang lẩn trốn bên cạnh đám Tử thần thực tử ở đâu đó thôi. Vì vậy, hắn càng phải mau chóng tìm chúng để còn được gặp lại cậu.  
-.-.-.-.-  
\- Harry! Bồ đừng tự lừa dối mình nữa được không? MAU TỈNH LẠI ĐI!  
Hermione tức giận gào lên với kẻ trước mặt. Cậu ta định giết bao nhiêu mạng người nữa đây? Cô đồng ý họ đã từng là những Tử Thần Thực Tử, nhưng họ đã bị trừng phạt đủ rồi. Vậy mà Harry, cậu ấy luôn muốn tìm kiếm một người đã không còn tồn tại. Đến nỗi cậu ta như trở thành một kẻ chỉ biết truy đuổi tàn sát những ai từng là Tử Thần Thực Tử. Đó là tàn sát. Là tàn sát chứ không phải là bảo vệ hòa bình.   
\- Mione, cậu làm sao thế? Tớ chỉ đang tìm Draco thôi mà.  
Hermione thở hổn hển, trong cơn tức giận, cô thẳng tay tát một phát vào mặt hắn, bàn tay cũng liền bị nhuộm một ít máu đỏ từ khuôn mặt ấy.   
\- Draco Malfoy đã chết rồi! Cậu ta đã chọn sự giải thoát trong biển lửa và chết rồi. Mình van bồ, đừng cố chấp nữa. Dù bồ có lật tung cả thế giới này Draco Malfoy cũng không còn tồn tại nữa!  
Khuôn mặt hắn nghệch ra, ánh mắt mông lung như không hiểu lời cô nói.   
Không còn tồn tại?   
Hắn vẫn còn nhớ ánh mắt màu bạc lém lỉnh, kiêu kỳ nhìn hắn mà.  
Hắn vẫn còn cảm giác được bàn tay mảnh khảnh, mềm mại và ấm áp đây mà.  
Còn cái ôm thật chặt từ sau lưng ướt đẫm mồ hôi nữa.  
Và còn câu nói: “Tao yêu mày!” vẫn còn vang vọng bên tai nữa.  
Tất cả đều rất thật, sao Mione lại bảo nói không tồn tại. Hắn bật cười một tràng dài rồi không đợi cô bạn nói một tiếng gì đã độn thổ đi mất.  
Nơi ánh sáng run rẩy ngoài khơi  
Do những dòng chảy của đại dương  
Chúng tỏa sáng trong buổi bình minh  
Chẳng lẽ không ai cảm nhận được em ngoại trừ tôi sao? Họ bảo em không còn nữa. Đến người tinh tế như Mione còn bảo rằng em không còn tồn tại nữa. Sao em không mau xuất hiện đi. Chứng tỏ với bọn họ là em vẫn còn sống tốt lắm.   
Liệu có điều gì mà tôi có thể làm  
Chỉ để có được sự chú ý từ em?  
Theo những con sóng, tôi mất đi dấu vết về em  
Em nơi đâu?  
Xuất hiện với một bộ lễ phục thật lộng lẫy nhé. Để tất cả mọi người đều phải ngỡ ngàng trước em như tôi đã từng.   
Này Draco, tôi nhớ em lắm.  
Có phải em đang ở một nơi nào đó ngoài biển xa không?  
Làm sao tôi có thể tìm được em đây?  
Làm ơn, tôi xin em…hãy xuất hiện đi. Hãy chứng minh là họ sai. Hãy cho tôi biết em vẫn còn đang đứng dưới một bầu trời với tôi đi.  
Hắn khụy gối quỳ xuống bãi cát trắng. Từng cơn sóng vỗ vào bờ đập vào người hắn. Nhưng hắn vẫn cuối người quỳ đó. Nơi ánh sáng chói lọi của hoàng hôn chiếu lên hai hàng nước mắt trên khuôn mặt ấy.  
Trên tờ “Nhật báo tiên tri”, cùng với hình ảnh bóng lưng của Harry dần khuất xa rồi khuất xa mãi là tiêu đề “Cứu thế chủ rời bỏ thế giới phù thủy?”. Đúng như tờ báo nói, mọi người cũng thắc mắc, không ai thấy được cậu kể từ ấy. Đây là bức ảnh được chụp từ 5 năm trước và đến hiện tại không có bất cứ phóng viên nào truy tìm hay đánh hơi được cậu đang ở đâu.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Bệnh viện thánh Muggo.   
Hermione đẩy cửa bước vào căn phòng đó, cô liền thấy ngay dáng người cô đơn của Harry đang nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ. Cô bước đến và lên tiếng:  
\- Harry! Lương y từ chối việc để bồ xuất viện. Sức khỏe của bồ đã yếu lắm rồi.  
Hắn nghiên mái đầu đã bạc trắng, rồi quay sang nhìn cô bạn thân của mình, nở một nụ cười gượng.   
\- Ừ tớ biết. Nhưng tớ còn phải đi tìm Draco.   
Đôi mắt của Hermione ngấn nước. Đã bao lâu rồi, hơn 40 năm nay, bồ cứ mãi tìm dấu vết của một người đã không còn tồn tại. Có nơi nào Harry chưa từng đặt chân tới từ thế giới phù thủy đến Muggle? Giờ đây, thân thể này đã già cỗi mỏi mệt vẫn không ngừng muốn đi tìm một thứ hư vô ư? Hermione vẫn nhớ khoảnh khắc Harry được người đưa đến vì một cơn đau tim ở người lớn tuổi. Ngay sau khi vừa qua khỏi, cậu bình tĩnh cười với mọi người và nhẹ nhàng nhờ cô làm đơn xác nhận giúp cậu xuất viện. Chỉ để tiếp tục làm điều ngu ngốc đó.  
Hermione nhìn cậu lắc đầu, vừa mở miệng định ngăn cản liền nghe thấy giọng nói mệt mỏi của Harry:  
\- Mình biết mình đang làm điều điên rồ. Và mình cũng biết Draco đã không còn từ lâu. Nhưng…mình sợ…  
Giọng nói của hắn đứt quãng, như cố nuốt cơn nghẹn ở cổ xuống.  
-…Mình sợ phải đối mặt với cậu ấy... Vì vậy tớ phải sống…Dù chỉ là ảo tưởng rằng cậu ấy đang ở đâu đó. Thế nên tớ phải cố sống và tìm cậu ấy.  
Hermione im lặng nhìn đôi mắt xanh với ngọn lửa đã tắt ngúm từ rất lâu bỗng ánh lên chút cảm xúc. Cô chỉ biết lắc đầu. Dù sau cậu ấy cũng đủ nhận thức, đủ lý trí để làm điều cậu ấy muốn. Có lẽ lời khuyên của cô cũng chẳng có ích gì, nhất là khi đã quá muộn như thế này. Nhưng từ sâu trong lòng, Hermione vẫn muốn nói gì đó. Đã hơn 40 năm rồi, phải chăng ảo tưởng đó có đủ? Harry như hiểu được suy nghĩ của cô, hắn lắc đầu:  
\- Bồ biết không, khi người ta sống với áo tưởng quá lâu, dù là ảo tưởng, nhưng nó sẽ trở thành thói quen. Thói quen sẽ khiến cho ảo tưởng trở thành sự thật.   
Cô để lại tiếng thở dài và cái hôn trên trán Harry:  
\- Về phía bệnh viện, mình sẽ cố gắng. Hy vọng bồ sẽ không bị mang vào đây một lần như vậy nữa. Hứa với mình, bồ phải giữ gìn sức khỏe…nhé.  
Harry nhìn cô bạn và mỉm cười, đầu gật nhẹ đồng ý rồi lại hướng về phía ánh sáng ngoài cửa sổ. Căn phòng trắng giờ chỉ còn một mình hắn, yên tĩnh một cách lạ thường. Tia nắng hoàng hôn đỏ rực nhưng lại báo hiệu sự lụi tàn vụt tắt sắp đến. Harry cười mỉa mai cho thân thể già nua của bản thân, nhưng dù có tàn tạ đến mức nào đi chăng nữa, hắn cũng phải tiếp tục tìm Draco.  
Không phải hắn không biết người ấy đã không còn, chỉ là không thể để bản thân chấp nhận điều đó.  
Làm sao có thể chấp nhận vì chính hắn đã khiến Draco khổ sở, chính hắn đẩy Draco đến tuyêt vọng và khiến cậu buông xuôi tất cả.  
Chính hắn…  
Sau tất cả, vẫn không kịp nói lời xin lỗi.  
Xin lỗi vì tất cả. Vì đã từ chối cậu. Xin lỗi vì đã làm tổn thương cậu, trút mọi thứ tội lỗi lên cậu. Xin lỗi vì đã không hiểu cho cậu.  
Và xin lỗi…vì nhận ra rằng hắn yêu cậu quá muộn màng.  
Dù có bị hận thù, căm ghét hắn vẫn chấp nhận. Nhưng hắn đã không cho Draco dù chỉ là cơ hội để tha thứ cho hắn. Hắn dùng gẫn như cả cuộc đời để tìm kiếm mái tóc bạch kim đó, lật cả thế giới vì thân hình quen thuộc đó.   
Harry hít thở thật sâu, tựa người vào giường, đôi mắt chậm rãi nhắm lại. Một cơn gió nhẹ lướt vào phòng, lượn quanh bao lấy cơ thể Harry rồi vút bay ra ngoài cửa sổ. Ánh dương sáng rực rỡ tưới lên thân hình đó lần cuối cùng rồi cũng vụt tắt nhường chỗ cho bóng tối.

Liệu có cơ hội nào để em cũng cảm nhận được tôi?  
Bởi vì tôi yêu em  
Liệu có điều gì mà tôi có thể làm  
Chỉ để có được sự chú ý từ em?  
Theo những con sóng, tôi mất đi dấu vết về em  
Em nơi đâu?


End file.
